


and truth be told...

by purplespeaknow



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Encounter, F/F, Is this angst, bora is your bitter ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplespeaknow/pseuds/purplespeaknow
Summary: Accidentally running into your ex-girlfriend is already awkward. But running into her while she's with her new girlfriend? That's another story.But nothing affects Bora because she has already moved on... Right?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	and truth be told...

**Author's Note:**

> This is some word vomit, I legit wrote it within hours today (I'VE NEVER DONE THAT BEFORE?!)  
> Any mistake is definitely mine. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Inspired by [Yuna - Dan Sebenarnya](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCtM1BRQJDM). It's a Malay song but please give it a listen!

It's the beginning of the month, and just like other office workers like her, it means grocery shopping. It was expected that the supermarket would be full of people who just received their pay. Bora is strolling along the instant food aisle while pushing her cart. Living with Yoohyeon means their ramyeon must be stocked up at all times, and with different types and flavours. As a growing teenager, her sister sure eats an unhealthy amount of ramyeon. Yoohyeon eats it as if her life depended on it. Bora knows all that artificial seasoning and MSGs won't do good for Yoohyeon but it's the only thing that motivates her sister to pull an all-nighter. So, it isn't that bad... _she thinks?_ Anything to make that girl study. 

She's just about to make her way to the next aisle when her gaze falls on someone familiar.

_Fuck, that's Minji._

She doesn't know why, but her first instinct was to hide behind the nearby boxes.

She peeks at Minji and sees that there's another person next to her. Minji is laughing at something the girl has said.

_Wait, why am I hiding? I've done nothing wrong._

Bora scoffs at herself and decides to act as if nothing happened. She has nothing to hide and no reason to avoid Minji. She also has no reason to talk to Minji too. So, she plans to quietly disappear. 

But luck really wasn't on her side that day.

Bora accidentally knocks off the boxes and she looks at the scattered boxes on the floor in horror. The noises caught the attention of other customers. Bora quickly apologizes to the store worker, which in return said to her: it's okay, it comes with the job.

 _Way to make a quiet exit,_ _huh? This is so embarrassing._

"Bora? Is that you?" The one person she doesn't want to see right now makes her way to her. _This is going veeeery well._

"Oh? Minji? Hi!" her voice goes a pitch higher. "What are you doing here?" Bora nearly slaps herself because that's a stupid question. What else would people be doing at a supermarket? To shop, of course!

"Just doing some shopping," Minji replies with that smile of hers. The one that Bora was once weak for. She's not weak now. Totally not. Because she has moved on. "Oh where's my manner. Bora, this is Siyeon! My girlfriend." 

Bora looks at the girlfriend, what was her name again? Oh yeah, Siyeon. She's almost as tall as Minji, and definitely taller than Bora. Bora has to crane her neck to look at her. Siyeon is smiling at her, not a friendly smile, but more of a _back off from my girlfriend, bitch_ kind of smile. Sheesh. Does she think she's intimidating? She looks more like a cute small baby wolf than whatever she's trying to look like right now. Come on Minji, you can do better. Sure, Siyeon is pretty, but she's no Kim Bora. 

"Hi Siyeon. I'm Bora, Minji's e-"

"Friend!" Minji cuts her off, "She's my old friend." _Okay, rude?_

"Yeah, yeah," Bora nods. She notices Minji did something to her hair, "Oh.. you dyed your hair..." her voice trails off, "Red looks good on you," she can feel her voice trembles but she hides it well enough that no one noticed it.

"Ah, thank you," Minji accepts the compliment while awkwardly scratching her neck. An awkward silence settles between them. "Anyway, we have to get going now."

"Yeah, cool cool. It was nice meeting you. And you too, Siyeon," she offers Siyeon a polite smile.

"I'm glad you're doing well, Bora," and with that, Minji walks past her.

Bora glances over her shoulder, watching Siyeon puts her arm over Minji's shoulders. 

She snorts at their height difference, or lack thereof.

_Guess she doesn't like short girls anymore._

\--------------------

As soon as Bora arrived home, she goes straight to putting the groceries in the fridge and pantry while letting her Spotify plays some random playlist. 

She isn't really paying attention to the songs until one of the lyrics hit her--

_That girl in your arms does she know where you come from?_

_Almost made me move out of town_

_You don't want me to be around_

_But I stayed anyway_

_Just in case_

Bora frowns. What is this song... It's sucks. She taps 'SKIP'

Another song fills the space,

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

_I go back to December all the time_

Oh, come on... SKIP

_Am I the problem?_

_So immature_

_I can't accept goodbye_

_RIP feelings_

_But there's no cure_

_I've tried a million times_

Alright, now she feels like the universe is mocking her.

She furiously taps: SKIP, SKIP, SKIP.

Fuck it, she changes the playlist to Kenny G compilation album instead. No lyrics, no hurt feelings, just your typical elevator music.

She sighs. The short reunion with Minji at the supermarket replays in her mind. 

She saw the way Minji looked into Siyeon eyes, the way she smiled until her eyes disappear. The way her eyes gleam when she’s truly happy. It was the same way Minji used to look at her too. She knew that look so well. 

She feels really stupid for hiding. Whether she was hiding or not, Minji was too engrossed talking to Siyeon, she wouldn't noticed Bora anyway. They’re in their own world. If it wasn't for Bora's clumsy ass making a commotion, Minji wouldn’t have looked at her direction. She would've just passed her by.

God she’s so stupid. So pathetic.

Bora groans, _ugh why should I care, I've moved on already._

She walks to her room and falls on her bed. Hoping a nap will make her forget today's embarrassing incident.

\--------------------

When Bora wakes up from her nap, it's already dark outside. Her curtains are wide open. Bora looks out the window and sees the moon is really bright tonight.

Seeing the moon brightly illuminates her room, her thoughts wander to a particular memory one year ago.

( _“Bora, look at the moon! It’s so pretty tonight,” Minji pointed out the moon outside._

_Bora ducks her head a little bit to see the moon outside her car, "Hmm, not as pretty as you."_

_"Oh, you charmer!" Minji lightly slapped her arm and laughed._

_Bora could feel Minji's eyes on her, "Why?" Bora asked, her eyes still on the road._

_"Nothing... I really like your new hair. Purple looks good on you," Minji said while softly running her fingers through Bora's hair, "Ahh, I wish I could dye my hair red," Minji whined._

_"Do it! I bet you'll look really pretty." Bora tried to encourage her._

_"I don't know... I don't think it suits me."_

_"Just try it once. But believe me, you'll look good."_

_"Hm, maybe someday. When I have enough confidence."_ )

Tears rolling down her cheeks, silently soaking her pillow.

Maybe it’s selfish for her to feel that way.

Maybe Bora wished Minji had missed her too.

Maybe Bora wished behind Minji's smile, there’s a longing for Bora's touch.

Maybe she wished Minji couldn’t sleep at night too, thinking of her.

And maybe she wished Minji had regretted ending their relationship too.

And truth be told, maybe, she has to admit that she is in fact, still hasn't moved on yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned in this fic:  
> 1\. [Decorate - Yuna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlvOxu4-NV8)  
> 2\. [Back to December - Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUwxKWT6m7U)  
> 3\. [Does She - Yuna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juneMIXsx9M)
> 
> Yeah... it's kinda obvious I was going through some Yuna Appreciation Hours.  
> *whispers* please leave me a comment. i love reading your thoughts pLEASE


End file.
